1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transformer including a high voltage pole and an electrical connection to a load.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module of a display employs a number of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as light sources. The CCFLs need to be triggered by a high-voltage alternative current (AC). Therefore, a printed circuit board (PCB) with a transformer is used for transforming a low-voltage AC into a high-voltage AC. In current PCBs, the transformer and the CCFL lie on opposite sides of a high-voltage line of the PCB. A secondary high voltage pin of the transformer extends across the high-voltage line through a jumper and is then electrically connected to the CCFL. However, the employment of the jumper increases the quantity of elements on the PCB and makes the PCB complex. Additionally, the jumper can be easily damaged, which will adversely affect the performance of the backlight module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transformer including high voltage pole and electrical connection to load that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.